Snape's daughter
by witches jade
Summary: anna Snape comes to hogwarts at the begging of the sixth year from america when hermione un exspectedly moved. just a quncedence i think not. will this new girl start fall in love with her fav. enimy.....DMHG R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books I wish!!!

She awoke one morning feeling very different not knowing that her life would be turned upside down any moment, or why. When she got out of the shower she changed in to a pair of shorts and a green/silver halter top. When she glanced in the mirror it had taken her a second glance before she relieved that it was herself Hermione. What she used to look like was severely altered. Her brown bushy hair was now sleek long black hair, flawless pale skin, with eyes so dark blue that seemed to be a dark endless pit of doom, she was also a lot taller that be for she was now about 5'8". She screamed to her parents but instead of the grangers showing up. Snape showed up her least favorite teacher.

"Why are you here?" Hermione said annoyingly not really wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Is that the way you treat your guests my I thought that the people you lived with taught you better." he sneered, "even how to treat your own father."

"NOOOO…!! This can not be happening. Why me?" Hermione started to hug her self and rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. Not wanting to believe what she was being told.

"Anna come down stairs your god parents would like to speak to you." He left as fast as he came and started to descend the stairs of the muggle home she had lived in for so many years.

"Anna? I knew I never really felt like I fit in but being a Snape?" she said to her self in the mirror. She picked up her wand even though she could not use it off school property. She left her room just as fast as Snape to go see the people she thought up till now as her parents.

A/N this is one of my first fan fic. Please comment and I am sorry if Snape gets out of character. I do not mean for this to happen but don't worry there will be verry few of these things as it progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers if I make any mistakes feel free to point it out. Just please no flames.

I do not own any of the characters.

Ch2

When she got down to the kitchen they were sitting at the table and laughing at some unfunny joke her adopted father made with dentist humor, the worst type of joke to break the ice. She went to go sit next to Snape.

"I'm sure that I should go stay with Snape for the rest for the rest of the summer." already knowing that's what they were probably talking about.

"We were just discussing that it would be the best thing for you." Mrs. Granger said.

"I do not want to take you away from your family just yet, I will be coming at the end of the week to pick you up. By then I hope you are packed and ready to go. You must not tell you're friends that you **were **Hermione who they have learned to know for five years now, and with that ill say good bye till the end of the week." He went to the fire place and left only saying Hogwarts.

sorry it was short but there will be more please review tell me if you like it


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry its so late I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer so I hope this is better than the last two chapters.

CH.3

"Mom, you knew all along with out telling me!" she still felt like calling them mom and dad because she still loved them, even though she was angry with them.

"Anna, honey, it would be good for you. You could start a knew life." Mrs. Granger said giving her a side hug. Hermione used to be known as a know-it-all-mudblood, but now she could rub it in Malfoy's face.

"But I don't want a new life I like the one I have with my friends Harry and Ron. Except for being called mudblood but now I could rub it in there faces if I was not sworn to secrecy." The last part was a mumble so they could not hear. "Why didn't you tell me this before I started my first year not going in to my sixth!!" she was so angry with them Anna did not want to look or speak to the people she had thought were her parents all those years. She stormed out of the room not wanting an answer and went to her room.

When she got there she started to write to her two best friends from school.

Dear Harry and Ron,

I am sorry to say that I will not be going to Hogwarts ever again. My parents got a job in America and I am going with them. it would be to long for owls so please don't write often. I'm sorry I tried to convince them to let me stay but with Voldemort on the lose it is to dangerous for my kind here

Your one and only bookworm,

Hermione

When she finished that she opened the window and whistled a few seconds later a few seconds later a beautiful black owl flew in the window.

"I want you to bring this to the burrow to Harry and Ron, ok." Tying it to his leg he nibbled her finger and was off. "I guess I should start packing." she put a charm on her stuff to shrink it all to fit in her luggage all the wile thinking about going to diagon alley she needed new robes for the up coming year because she grew out of them in one night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Burrow

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table of the Weasleys. When an owl flew into the room and landing gracefully in front of the boys. Holding his leg out for them to take the letter.

When they read the letter they were sad to hear that the brains of the group was leaving.

"How can she do this to us with only a few years left of school!" Harry said angrily.

"How are we going to pass our classes? With out her we might as well give up. Why couldn't she have just stayed?"

"Ron you know she can't, she did say it's not safe for her kind right now. You never know she might be back."

XXX Hey thanks for the comments I really appreciate them. Sorry to say I'm a little stuck right now on where this stories going so could you please give me some ideas.

Thank you

Witchesjade


End file.
